1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image detection processor used in various control equipment, recognition devices and information inputting devices, and more particularly to an image detection processor for performing an image processing of a moving object body at a high speed.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, an image processor used in various control equipment, recognition devices and information inputting devices combines a CCD light reception sensor which is used in a video camera or the like and an external processing processor to realize functions thereof. Image data obtained by the CCD light reception sensor is transferred to and stored in a separate memory device and image processing such as the calculation of the centers of gravity of target object is performed through a separate processing processor.
As an image detection processor in a research stage, as described in the Journal of Japan Robot Society (vol. 13, No. 3 Apr., 1995, pages 333–338), a constitution which integrally mounts a light reception sensor and parallel signal processing circuit on one chip and a signal processing such as an edge extraction, a wire size reduction and the like is performed at the sensor side and outputs the result in sequence has been proposed.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,821 which corresponds to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-195564 (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed an image detection processor which includes a plurality of image detection processing elements which are arranged in a matrix on a plane. By inputting an image of a moving object body to the image detection processor, a binarized image of the object body can be extracted from a background and an image area and coordinates of center of gravity of the object body can be calculated at a high speed.